it's Bad Idea
by namikaze yukiko-chan
Summary: cinta membuat orang buta dan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. bahkan harus memanfaatkan temannya sendiri untuk melancarkan ide giLa tersebut/CHAP FINAL!/gomen untuk chap terakhir ini akan sedikit aneh karena mood saya yang kurang bagus saat menulis/
1. Chapter 1

It's Bad idea!

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu slight(?) SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku.

Raten : T masih aman (klo mood mungkin bakal berubah raten M #plak!)

Desaimer

Punya om kishi

Story

Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning

Cerita BL atau shonen-ai, Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, humor garing, romance ancur dan segala yang ancur-ancur.

Summary : cinta membuat seseorang melakukan segala cara untukmendapatkannya. Walaupun harus mengorbankan(?) sahabatnya.

.

.

Di chap ini mungkin kebanyakan tentang Sakura dan Naruto. Tapi di chap depan bakal kelihatan NaruSasuNaru'y ^_^

.

.

Langsung aja di baca

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

* * *

CHAPTER 1.

Harusnya malam ini menjadi hal yang di tunggu oleh pemuda berambut kuning acak-acakan yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah berpacaran di rumahnya. Padahal sedang asik-asiknya berpacaran, bencanapun datang. Hal itu di sebabkan oleh sahabatnya yang membuat sebal karena datang ke rumah pemuda itu secara mendadak. Gadis berambut permen karet yang membuat keromantisannya rusak, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Dengerin aku dulu! Aku mo curhat nih! HWUEE~" Kata Sakura sambil menangis keras.

"apaan sih … menganggu orang lagi pacaran saja, Sakura_-chan_" jawab pemuda prang tersebutdengan jengkel pada sahabatnya yang seenak jidat mengganggunya sambil mentari-tarik lengan sebelah kirinya.

"Sa….Sakura-_san_ ja….jangan me…me… menarik tang…tangan Nar….Naruto-_kun_ seperti itu" balas seorang gadis berambut _indigo _yang berada di sebelah Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"_Demo, demo, demo….._aku harus curhat sekarang!" kata sakura ngotot.

Ba…baiklah kalau i…itu bisa menenangkan Sa….Sakura-_san_" balas gadis indigo yang di ketahui namanya Hyuuga Hinata "a….aku pulang dulu Sa….sakura-_san_" lanjutnya.

"Yatta, arigatou Hinata-chan! Nanti aku kembalikin Naruto-nya dengan utuh" katanya sambil memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

'Emang aku barang' batin Naruto miris.

"Hinata-chan kok gitu sih~ tega ninggalin yayang kamu~" lirih pemuda bermata_ blue sky._

"A…aku ha…haru…s pulang, na…nanti neji-niisan bi…bisa marah" jawab gadis bermata _lavender_ tersebut dengan agak terbata-bata.

"Hinata sayang~" Naruto hanya bisa memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan lemah.

"Udah ah…. jangan lebay. Besok juga ketemu lagi di sekolah" timpal gadis bermata emeral yang langsung menggeretnya itu ke kamar pemuda tersebut dengan paksa.

Itu adalah awal dari kehidupanku yang berubah di karenakan sebuah ide yang berasal dari sahabatku sendiri, Haruno Sakura.

Di kamar Naruto.

"Jadi….. Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

Bukan jawaban yang di dapatkan Naruto. Sakura malah membuat kamar Naruto terkena hujan local( baca : nangis) yang sangat deras membuatnya pusing.

"Hwuee…. Naruto hwuee…. Naruto…. Sasuke …. Sasuke… "

"Iya kenapa dengan si teme? Ngomong itu yang jelas dong Sakura-chan!" mulai emosi.

"Ta … tadi–"

.

.

.

.

Flashback…

.

Di jam kegiatan klub di Konoha high school, biasanya Haruno Sakura pada jam-jam tersebut sudah menunggu di pinggir lapangan basket dengan beberapa orang yang juga ingin melihat pertandingan persahabatan yang di selenggarakan hari ini dengan Suna gakure. Sakura begitu serius memperhatikan seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang selalu dia puja selama beberapa minggu yang lalu. Pemuda yang memiliki model rambut ehempantat_ayamehem, tinggi, putih, konglomerat, pinter dan kalau aku bilang semua kelebihanny, bisa satu halaman penuh ngejelasinnya*lebay*.

Pemuda yang sangat di gilai sakura adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke baru saja pindah sekitar 3 minggu yang alalu dan hasilnya hamper semua siswi menggilai si _raven_,

"SAKURA!" teriakan yang berasal dari seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat di polytai dan di sebelahnya seorang gadis berambut jempol dua tersenyum melambaikan tangan ke gadis permen karet tersebut.

"Ino …. Tenten? Ada apa?" Tanya sakura.

"Ayo pulang. Sekalian gerjain tugas. Khan, harus di selesaiin besok!" balas Tenten.

"Tapikan pertandingannya belum selesai~" balas Sakura lemah.

"Besok juga kamu bisa liat Sasuke di kelas! Ayo!" kata Ino sambil mengetret temannya dengan sadis (baca : di geret paksa)

.

.

Skip time home Sakura.

.

"Kamu suka banget ya sama Sasuke?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja! dia adalah pria idamanku Tenten-_san _!"jawab gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tapi apa kalian pernah dengar bahwa Sasuke itu **Homo**?" ujar Ino tiba-tiba.

"**APA! SASUKE-KUN HOMO!**" teriak Sakura. "ENGAK MUNGKIN" lanjutnya.

Aku yakin banget kalau dia itu **Homo**. Soalnya aku pernah melihat dia bermesraan dengan seorang murid sekolah kita, kayaknya sih dia kelas satu kemarin!" kata Ino mantap.

"Lihat! bahkan aku memotret mereka sebagai bukti!" lanjut Ino.

terlihat Sasuke yang sedang merangkul seorang pemuda yang di katakan Ino dengan mesranya sambil tersenyum lembut ke pemuda itu.

. KRET.

Lalu terlihat Sakura langsung mojok di sisi ruangan dengan aura seram di sekeliling badannya. Dan suara yang tadi terdengar adalah, ranting pohon yang entah dia pungut dari mana. Ranting pohon itu ibarat harapan Sakura yang sudah terpatah-patah.

Ino dan Tenten yang hanya bisa melihat kelakuannya langsung _Sweatdrop._

Tenten pun mendekat dan mencoba menghilangkan aura suram tersebut.

"Itu hanya gosip Sakura, hanya gosip" kata Tenten lembut. "mungkin saja Ino salah melihat" lanjut Tenten.

"Enak saja aku di bilang salah liat! mana ad salah oramg punya bukti fo-DUAK! i... itai... Tenten kamu apa-apaan sih mukul-mukul kepalaku! emang aku ini maling yang harus di pukul-pukul!" balas Ino tidak terima sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kayaknya bakal benjol*lebay*

''Jangan membuat aura suramnnya makin membesar" bisik Tenten.

"Sauke-kun **homo!** Sauke-kun **homo!** Sauke-kun **ho-**

.

.

.

.

flashback end.

.

.

Selesai membacakan dongeng(?). Sakura melanjutkan aktifitasnya (baca: nangis) kembali. Naruto yang mulai tidak tahan dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Sakura, dengan sadisnya Naruto membungkam mulut Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dengar ya Sakura-_chan_. Gak mungkin _Tem_- maksudku Sasuke itu **homo**. pertama, dia itu pernah satu sekolah denganku dan waktu itu si _Teme_ itu pernah punya pacar... emn siapa ya namanya" jawab Naruto bingung. sakura langsung menjauhkantangan Naruto dari mulutnya.

"Tapi, tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun merangkul pemuda ini!" jawab Sakura sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto di layar hp-nya. melihat hal yang ada di alat komunikasi itu membuat dia langsung merinding disko.

"Dengar ya Sakura_-chan_ mungkin saja itu adiknya Sasuke." kata naruto.'walaupun aku juga tidak yakin kalau dia itu normal' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau Sasuke- itu anak ke dua dan setau ku dia tak memiliki adik" balas Sakura.

"eh aku bar tau" balas Naruto dengan muka polos.

'baka Naruto' batin Sakura. ''ne.. tolong bantu aku untuk mencari tau. apakah Sasuke_-kun_ homo atau tidak" kata sakra lagi.

"eh?! kenapa aku!" bals Naruto.

"Bukannya kau tadi bilang kau pernah satu sekolah dengan Sasuke_-kun,_ berarti kamu lumayan cukup akrab dengan Sasuke-_kun_ setidaknya dia selalu mau di ajak bicara olehmu kan?"

"tapi itukan wak-"

"Tolonglah Naruto. Tolong bantu aku sahabatku ini ya Naruto" kata Sakura yang sudah memotong pembicaraan Naruto sambil menguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"iya... iya aku usahain"

"Makasih Naruto!~"

* * *

.

.

.

"payah!" ucap seorang gadis bermata **emerald** kepeda seorang pemuda bermata **blue sky** tersebut.

"Ya habis, pas di tanyai soal begituan dia langsung marah" balas pemuda itu.

"Ya iyalah marah wong kamu nanya langsung! basa-basi dulu kek!"

Naruto dengan wajah tampa bosan tidak memperdulikan temannya yang sudah tadi sudah tampak memerah karena marah dengan kebodohan pria yang ada di sampingnya sebagai sahabatnya.

"Kenapa gak langsung tembak ajah si Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Kan mau memastikan dulu apakah gosip itu benar atau tidak!" balasnya geram.

"Ah... kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini sih, cuma karena si Teme itu!"

hening sejenak di keduanya. Tiba-tiba di kepala Sakura muncul lampu 5 watt (baca : dapat ide maksud'y).

"Naruto!" ujar Sakura dengan senyum sejuta dolar.

Senyuman itu bagaikan sebuah pertanda buruk buat Naruto. Dulu dia pernah di paksa menemaninya ke tempat perbalanjaan dan hasilnya dialah yang harus membawa belanjaan Sakura yang segunung itu.

"Aku memiliki ide yang cemerlang!" katanya dengan penuh semangat.

"A ... A ... apa idenya. Ku harap kau memberikan ide yang cemerlang seperti yang kau katakan ya" ancam Naruto.

"idenya itu-"

Ah skhirnya selesai chap pertama.

joget ala in*l dar*t*sta...

oke ripunya minna-san. karena klo gak ada yang meripiu ini fic bakal terlantar...

kritik dan saran di terima kok

salam Yukiko. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

hening sejenak di keduanya. Tiba-tiba di kepala Sakura muncul lampu 5 watt (baca : dapat ide maksud'y).

"Naruto!" ujar Sakura dengan senyum sejuta dolar.

Senyuman itu bagaikan sebuah pertanda buruk buat Naruto. Dulu dia pernah di paksa menemaninya ke tempat perbalanjaan dan hasilnya dialah yang harus membawa belanjaan Sakura yang segunung itu.

"Aku memiliki ide yang cemerlang!" katanya dengan penuh semangat.

"A ... A ... apa idenya. Ku harap kau memberikan ide yang cemerlang seperti yang kau katakan ya" ancam Naruto.

"idenya itu-"

.

.

.

* * *

It's Bad idea!

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu slight(?) SasuSaku, NaruHina, Sasu x Mr.x (kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa di beri Nickname Mr. x? klo di kasih tau namanya nanti gak bakal jadi surpres dong!).

Raten : T masih aman (klo mood mungkin bakal berubah raten M #plak!)

Desaimer

Punya om kishi

Story

Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning

Cerita BL atau shonen-ai, Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, humor garing, romance ancur dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang fic ini dan sedikit ada lime di sini.

Summary : cinta membuat seseorang melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Walaupun harus mengorbankan(?) sahabatnya.

.

.

Gomen-gomen atas salah pengetikan terhadap chap yang lalu. Harusnyai tu sasunarusasu. Bukan narusasunaru . hontou ni gomennasaiiiiii~ T_T.

.

.

Langsung aja di baca

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

P.S : kalimat yang bergaris miring panjang adalah khayalan Naruto.

kalimat [] dalam ini adalah percakapan telepon.

* * *

.

.

.

"APAAAA! KAMU GILA YA MEMAKSAKU UNTUK MELAKUKAN IDE GILAMU ITU!" Teriakkan membahana dari Naruto tersebut membuat raja bawah laut bangun dari alam tidurnya*woy lu salah freedom*.

"Dengarkan dulu Naruto. Aku kan belum selesai bicara." Jawab Sakura yang sudah _sweetdrop_ melihat muka Naruto yang amat sangat buruk.

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU" Bantahnya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu Naruto. Kau bisa menganggu tetangga rumahku!" Jawab Sakura protes.

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI KALAU TETANGGAMU MARAH!"

"Kenapa kau begitu marah besar kepadaku. Bukannya itu adalah ide yang paling mudah dan gampang di lakukan olehmu, Naruto?" Balas Sakura.

"Mudah dan gampang katamu? …. Dengar ya Sakura-chan aku itu masih normal dan memiliki pacar yang kau tau sendiri siapa ….. Mana mungkin aku mau **Menyatakan cinta** ke si _Teme _itu!" Geram Naruto yang mulai menjadi-jadi.

"Tapikan Naruto. Kau bisa melakukannya di tempat yang sepi."

"Tidak mau! Kenapa tidak kau saja menyatakan cinta ke si Teme?! Kenapa harus aku!" Protes Naruto tidak mau terima.

"Soalnya kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran cowok Naruto. Kalau Sasuke beneran gay, dia pasti akan setujuh. Klo kau di tolak berarti dia bukan gay!" jawab Sakura dengan nista.

"ini adalah cara satu-satunya untuk mengetahui hal seperti ini." Lanjut Sakura lemah.

"SATU-SATUNYA CARA DI OTAK KECIL MU!" Teriak Naruto.

"Ayolah Naruto. Mau yah?!" Rayu Sakura lemah.

"Walaupun aku di beri uang _10.000 Yen_ sekalipun." Kata Naruto. "**Aku. Tetap . Tidak. Akan. Mau.**" Lanjut Naruto dengan penuh penekanan di setiap ucapannya.

"Meskipun aku akan memberikanmu 2 kupon _Ramen _sebagai kesepakatan kita?" Tanyanya gadis berambut permen karet itu dengan mengkipas-kipas kupon ramen di tangannya, kedepan muka bermaga Namikaze tersebut.

GLUP!

Pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu terdiam. Ini adalah kelemahan si pirang ke dua setelah hantu. Karena seminggu yang lalu, ibunya–Namikaze Kushina– menyuruh putra semata wayangnya untuk belajar berpuasa dari _Ramen_. Di karenakan ibunya jengkel dengan kelakuan anaknya yang tidak mau makan di rumah. Dan setelah berdiskusi dengan suaminya–Namikaze Minato–. Akhirnya Naruto di vonis, dilarang makan _Ramen _di luar hari minggu. Kalau melanggar, dia terancam tidak akan mendapatkan uang jajan dari ayahnya yang tercinta. Bukannya, si pirang tidak mampu membeli sebuah mangkuk _Ramen_, tetapi karena uang jajannya hanya pas untuk ongkos pulang pergi ke sekolah. Kalaupun menabung, Naruto harus berjalan kaki minimal 7 kilometer dari rumahnya. Bisa di bayangkan sendiri betapa lelahnya berjalan pulang pergi setiap hari.*pengalaman author*

"Tidak terima kasih" Balas Naruto. Walaupun dalam hati si pirang ingin sekali makan _Ramen_ yang lezat tersebut.

"Oh, kurang ya? Aku tambahin jadi sepuluh mau tidak, N-A-R-U-T-O?" Dengan nada menggoda. Seakan-akan Sakura adalah setan penjerumus kesesatan kepada setiap umat manusia. #plak!

Naruto bergetar hebat. Guncangan hebat melanda jiwa Naruto. Raut wajahnya Nampak putih pasif. Dan keputusannya. Adalah …

"Ba, baiklah ….. aku terima tawaran mu!" Ucap Naruto menyerah.

"Makasih Naruto!" Seru Sakura sambil memberikan semua kupon _Ramen_ yang ada di tangannya ke Naruto. Terlihat muka si pirang menunjukkan wajah yang berseri, layaknya anak kecil yang baru di beri mainan kesukaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya.

POV. Naruto

Jadi, ini adalah harinya.

Kenapa sih aku tidak menolak tawaran Sakura_-chan_ saja!

Aku tau kalau Sakura-_chan_ itu aneh. Tapi ngak kayak gini juga dong!

.

'_A …. Aku su…. Suka pada mu.'_

'_Oh, benarkah aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto. ' Lalu dia memelukku dan menci–_

.

Oh, Kami-sama jangan sampai hal nista itu terjadi. Sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Pasti wajahku saat ini sudah sangat memerah. Mengingat klo hari ini adalah penentuan.

Aku berjalan bagaikan tak bernyawa menuju kantin untuk mencari si Teme dan menjalankan rencana gila Sakura_-chan_. Langkahku terhenti ketika aku menemukannya sedang mengobrol dengan Gaara dan Neji. Aku mendekatinya dan menyapanya dulu lalu basa-basi sebelum membawanya ke belakang sekolah. Karena menurutku, belakang sekolah itu adalah tempat yang paling sepi.

"Teme bisa bicara sebentar di belakang sekolah? Em … berdua." Ucapku agak bergemetar.

"Baiklah" Balasnya datar. Eh kok dia mau.

.

.

.

"APA MAKSUDMU! KAMU MENGAJAKKU KEMARI HANYA UNTUK MEMBICARAKAN HAL ITU!" Balasnya marah-marah.

"Tapi, _Teme_ a–" Sebelum aku selesai bicara dia sudah memotongnya.

"Sudah aku katakan ini bukan urusanmu! Sekarang aku benar-benar membencimu!" Balasnya menakutkan.

Gi …. Gimana ini. A … aku ngak bisa melakukannya.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

Ups, ke … kenapa aku mengatakannya. Oh, Kami-sama apa yang terjadi padaku. Apa aku beneran menyukainya kembali. Padahal aku sudah berniat untuk tidak membongkar hal terlarang itu kembali, setelah Hinata muncul di kehidupanku. Semua kekosongan selama 1 tahun itu tertutupi. Tapi, kenapa? Di saat aku sudah hanpir melupakannya. Dia pindah kesekolahku dan di saat yang sama sahabatku menyukai sosoknya. Aku tak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura-_chan_ waktu itu bukan karena aku mau melakukannya karena ramen. Tetapi, pada perasaan hatiku yang ingin bersamanya.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Ternyata kamu sendiri yang **homo**." Katanya. Ya memang sejak kau datang dalam hidupku. Tetapi, ini bukan demi diriku sendiri melainkan Sakura-_chan_. Agar aku bisa melupakanmu.

"Aku merasa kasian banget dengan kamu, Naruto. Hahaha… Aku akan memberikan tahu bahwa anak kelas satu itu adalah sepupu terdekatku. Wajar saja kalau aku menyayanginya layaknya adik. Karena aku selalu mendambakan hal tersebut tapi, belakangan ini keluarga kami bentrok dan aku hanya bisa menemuinya di sekolah saja. Jadi wajar lah kalau aku akrab dengannya. Aku membenci anak-anak di sekolah ini yang seenaknya menyebarkan gossip yang tidak benar tersebut."

Padahal bilang ke anak-anak klo dia itu cuma saudara elu!

"Dari pada mengurusi kehidupanku, urus saja kehidupanmu sendiri. Sepertinya kau akan dapat masalah besar."

Eh, masalah besar? apa maksudnya?

"Na ... Naruto_-kun_"

Su ... Suara itu jangan bilang kalu dia ada di belakangku.

.

.

Hinata.

.

UWAAAA beneran ada!

"Hi ... Hinata sejak kapan kau di sana?!" tanyaku kaget.

"Aku ... Aku tidak menyangka selama ini kau menyukai Sasuke-san." tanyanya begertar. aduh, apa yang harus aku lakukan nih!

"Ini cuma salah paham kok Hinata. Kamu tidak akan mengerti!"

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK MENGERTI JALAN PIKIRANMU! KARENA AKU BUKAN KAMU NARUTO-_KUN_!" Baru kali ini aku melihatnya berteriak sekencang , aku malah ngomong yang aneh-aneh. Liat situasi dong otak! ini situasi yang gawat.

"Jangan temui aku lagi!" lanjutnya lalu dia berlari. reflek, aku langsung mengejarnya. karena aku sekarang mulai menyukai sifatnya yang lebut terserbut.

"HINATA TUNGGU!" Aku mendapatkan tangannya dan mencoba menghentikan dia untuk berlari.

.

PLAK!

.

Tamparan yang lumayan keras terasa di pipiku. aku benar-benar tidak mengenal dia sekarang.

"jangan pernah temui aku lagi!" kata yang pedas itu keluar dari mulutnya. lalu dia kembali berlari.

Lututku lemas karena kepergiannya. Di saat aku mulai menyukainya. Dia pergi menjauh. Hancur sudah selama ini hubunganku dengannya. Ini semua gara-gara ide gila Sakura-_chan._

_._

_._

_._

I realize the screming pain,

Hearing loud in my brain,

But, i'm going straight ahead,

With the scar,*

.

Nada rington hp-ku yang berbunyi.

Saat aku melihat siapa yang memanggil aku harap Hinata-chan. Ternyata bukan. Yang menelpon adalah Sakura-chan.

[_Moshi-moshi_, Naruto?]

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?"

[Ah, Naruto aku sudah menunggu hasilnya dari tadi. Apa kau sudah melakukannya?]

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan. Aku sudah melakukannya dan dia normal kok. Anak lelaki itu hanya sepupu dekatnya saja!''

[Yokatta~ aku akan menembak Sasuke-kun kembali. Ku kira kamu gak akan melakukannya. Tolong doaakan aku ya~]

"Kalau begitu aku tutup ya ja…"

[Chott–]

TUT … TUT …. TUT ….

Aku tidak perduli kalau dia akan marah-marah besok. Yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah tidur.

.

.

.

.

Hinata masih marah kepadaku. Ini benar benar melelahkan. Aku tidak tau klo staminanya kuat. Terbukti dia seperti tidak kelelahan.

"Hinata-_chan_ … hah … jangan berlari-lari begitu …. Hah … memang kita sedang syuting film india!"

"Berhenti menemuiku Naruto-kun!" balasnya masih saja berlari.

"Tolong berhenti dulu, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya!"

Lalu aku mencoba berlari lebih kencang. Dan aku berhasil menggapai lengannya. Hinata-chan terlihat meronta-ronta saat tanganku memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Hinata-chan ini salah paham. Sebenarnya ini–"

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI DENGAN APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! AKU MAU KITA PUTUS! DAN JANGAN MENEMUIKU LAGI!" Teriaknya. Apa aku terlihat menjijikkan di matanya?

"Tolonglah Hinata-chan aku tidak mau putus denganmu." Walaupun aku tidak bisa menghapus cinta terlarang ku dengan Sasuke.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MEMPUNYAI **COWOK YANG TIDAK NORMAL**!"

Lalu setelah itu dia pergi berlari kembali. Setelah dia melepaskan cengkaramanku. Ini benar-benar cobaan yang sangat berat. Aku tak kuasa menahannya. Aku kembali berlari. Tetapi bukan untuk mengejarnya. Aku hanya ingin berlari meninggalkan ketidak adilan hidupku selama ini. Setelah Sasuke yang pernah mengisi hariku yang aku kira aku hanya kagum dengan sosoknya. Yang kedua adalah Hinata. Aku benar-benar menyukai sifatnya yang pemalu namun lembut tapi yang aku lihat tadi bukan dia. Bukan Hinata yang aku kenal.

Kedua kakiku membawaku ke belakang sekolah. Sebuah tempat sepi yang tak pernah seorangpun mau berdiam diri di tempat ini.

"Naruto?"

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?'

"Naruto, apa maksud Hinata tadi dengan** 'cowok yang tidak normal'**?''

"Dia melihatku saat aku menjalankan rancana." Aku tertunduk dalam.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku kemarin!" teriaknya lalu mencengkram kedua bahuku.

"Bukannya kemarin, adalah hal yang terindah buatmukan?"

"Aku jadi, sahabatmu bukan untuk meminta bantuanmu saja! Aku juga ingin membatu menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Hinata."

Lalu dia pergi berlari meninggalkanku sama seperti Hinata. Bagus sekarang semua orang membenciku sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

"Gomen!"

"Eh, Sakura-chan sedang apa kau di depan kamarku?" aku binggung melihatnya berada di depan kamarku.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku Naruto! Maaf karena berteriak kepadamu!" jawabnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

kenapa malah meminta maaf sakura?

"Maaf aku sudah berkata kasar kepadamu Naruto. Jadi aku mohon maaf atas kelakuanku tadi di sekolah!" Dia masih saja membukkukkan badannya.

Kasihan juga ya Sakura-chan. Dia benar-benar tulus meminta maaf…. Hah, aku memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan maaf sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu, Sakura-chan. Tapi dengan beberapa syarat yang harus kau penuhi." Jawabku.

"Apapun syaratnya aku akan penuhi Naruto!" Balasnya bersemangat.

"Yang pertama kau harus menjelaskan semuannya pada Hinata-chan!"

"Oke itu sih gampang! Lalu syarat selanjutnya?" Lalu aku menyeringai.

"Kau harus mentraktirku _Ramen _selama seminggu. Bagaimana sakura-chan? _Deal or no Deal_ ?"

"Naruto, kau niat tidak memaafkanku sih? Bisa bangkrut aku kalau mentraktirmu selama seminggu!" protesnya.

"Loh kan kamu sudah bilang akan memenuhi semua keinginanku?"

"Iya, iya, dasar bawel!" lalu kami tertawa bersama. Mungkin tidak semua orang membenciku.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, hari yang di tunggu tiba juga. Hari ini pasti menyenangkan karena hubunganku dan Hinata-chan akanmembaik berkat Sakura-chan.

"Eh, itukan yang namanya Naruto?"

"Hihihihi… iya bener"

"Dasar aneh!"

Kok, mereka pada nertawain aku ya? Ah itukan Kiba sama Lee kagetin mereka ah~

"_hey guys!"_ Teriakku sambil merangkul mereka berdua.

"Na… Naruto/Naru…Naruto-kun!" ekspresi mereka kaget.

"kok kalian kaget sih?" Tanyaku.

"Eh, Ng, Naruto-kun, sepertinya hari ini aku ada urusan dengan Guy-sensei. Bye!" Lee langsung pergi berlari secepat kilat. Dasar maniak.

"WOI!"

"AH, ada apa Naruto?" Jawab Kiba ketakutan dan sudah ber ancang-ancang lari mengikuti Lee. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku sudah memegang tangannya.

"Kalian berdua kenapasih ngehindarin aku." Tanyaku.

"Na-naruto aku tau kondisimu, tapi percaya deh aku bukan tipemu!" Lalu dia pergi berlari meninggalkanku di lorong.

"Dia ngomong apasih?"

.

"NARUTO!" Eh, siapa yang meneriaki namaku?

"Naruto apa itu benar?" Tanya Ino.

"Apa gossip itu beneran, Nar?" Tanya Tenten.

"Eh, gossip apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dasar gak punya otak ya kamu, Nar! Padahal sudah punya pacar baik dan cantik masih saja kamu bisa kelain hati!" Jawab Ino panjang lebar. Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Parahnya, pindah hatinya itu ke Sasuke lagi!" lanjutnya

"hah?"

"Gosipnya sekarang sudah menyebar di sekolah. Katanya. Kamu menyatakan cinta sama Sasuke ya?!" Jawab Tenten cepat.

.

JDEER! (suara petir)

.

"Da … dari mana … ka ….kalian tau?" Tanyaku gugup. Mampus deh aku.

"Eh!? Jadi beneran!" Jawab Ino dan Tenten bersamaan dan langsung menghindariku.

"Naruto!" Deg, ap-apa lagi sekarang? Dan siapa yang mencengkram bahuku.

"Ikut _sensei _ke ruangan guru" Titahnya dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"Iruka-_sensei!_" HWAAA! Iruka_-sensei_ nyeremin.

.

.

.

Kenapa jadi begini? Seluruh sekolah sudah salah paham… Pantas saja ada yang menertawaiku dan menghindariku sampai para _sensei_-pun ….

"Sebenernya siapa sih yang nyebari gossip ini sih?!" kataku jengkel sambil menggigit surat panggilan orang tua dari guru Iruka-_sensei._

Tapi, kok Hinata-chan dan Sakura-chan belum datang? Apa jangan-jangan Sakura-chan gagal meyakinkan Hinata-chan.

KREET!

Mereka datang!

Eh kok si _Teme_ sih yang ke kelasku? Mau apa dia?

"Hai _Dobe_? Aku mencarimu dari tadi loh~'' Sapannya datar.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu _Dobe_, seharunya aku ngak bersikap kayak begitu kemarin. Aku mengerti kok kalau kondisimu seperti itu." Lanjutnya.

"haha… maaf _Teme_, aku bukan homo kok!" bohong. Aku berbohong.

"Kenapa sekarang jadi menyangkal begitu _dobe_? Kamu gak usah takut. Aku gak akan bilang ke siapa-siapa , kok. Kalaupun ada orang yang tau pasti bukan karena aku." Balasnya.

Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan, karena si _Teme_ mendekat setiap aku mundur ke belakang.

"Aku juga sudah memikirkannya matang-matang." Memikirkan, apa maksud dari semua ini?

"sebagai seorang cowok, kamu cukup menarik"

Eh, aku tak bisa berjalan mundur kembali karena langkahku terhenti karena meja di belakangku. Di … dia terlalu dekat!

"Aku mau kok jadi pacarmu" Ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

BLUSH!

Oh tidak pasti wajahku sudah memerah!

"_Dobe_, anak kelas satu itu memang sepupuku. Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku ini bukan Homo" Ucap Sasuke. _Kami-sama_ apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Maka dari itu aku mengerti semuanya." Lalu dia memeluk tubuhku erat.

Hangat. Eh apa-apaan pemikiranku tadi!

Setelah itu dia mengangkat daguku dan mempertemukan bibirku dan bibirnya. Hangat, basah dan manis. Sensasi yang tergambarkan olehku saat ini. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin berutal dan kakiku seolah-olah kehilangan daya saat dia membuka semua kancing bajuku dan meraba-raba dadaku dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan tubuhku supaya tidak terjatuh. Lidahnya pun tak ketinggalan untuk menyentuh tempat sensitive di rongga mulutku.

BRAK!

"Naruto kami sudah da–" ucapan sakura terhenti saat melihat keadaanku yang kacau di dekapan Sasuke. Sakura-_chan_ dan Hinata-_chan_ langsuk syok. Tubuh mereka berdua bergetar dan yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mau melihat ini lebih jauh!" Seru Hinata-_chan_ sambil berlari meninggalkan kami.

Lalu Sakura-chan menghampiriku. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena aku menutup mataku. Aku terlampau takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Eh, kok ngak ada yang menamparku. Saat membuka mataku, aku melihat Sakura-_chan_ sedang memengang ponselnya. Sepertinya di hanya memot– eh kok memotret kami bukannya harusnya dia marah karena aku menyukai si _Teme_?

"Ah, selamat ya Sasuke_-kun_~" seru Sakura-chan sambil bersalaman dengan Sasuke. Eh ….?!

"Akhirnya **rencana kita** berhasil!" Lanjutnya gembira.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu dengan '**rencana kita'**?" tanyaku binggung sambil melepaskan dekapan Sasuke dan membenarkan kancing bajuku.

"Begini_ Dobe_ sayang, seminggu yang lalu Sakura pernah datang ke rumahku untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan tak sengaja menemukan buku _dairy_-ku. Tadinya aku marah, namun saat melihat Sakura dengan wajah tampa dosa dan menyaranku supaya berpacaran denganmu lalu kuterima tawarannya." Jelasnya.

"Tapi, Sakura-_chan_ kau kan pernah bilang kalau kau mencintainya. Dan kau menyuruhku menyelidiki apa yang ada di hp-mu itu." Tanyaku tidak terima karena terjebak tipu muslihatnya.

"Aku memang mencintainya. Tetapi bukan untuk diriku. Namun untuk hasratku menjadi_ Fujoshi_! Karena dia tipe _Seme_ yang_ cool._" Jawabnya bersemangat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Hinata-_chan_?"

"Tenang saja. Dia juga seorang_ Fujoshi_ sama sepertiku. Lagipula mungkin saat ini dia sedang bermimisan ria di wc."

"jadi selama ini kalia selama ini bersekongkol ya!"

"Memang benar sejak awal ini rencana kami, tetapi untuk masalah bocornya informasi tentang kamu yang menyatakan cinta ke Sasuke_-kun_ bukan bagian dari rencana kami."

Aku menepuk keningku. Oh, _kami-sama_ sepertinya dunia beneran mulai kiamat. Karena Teme dan juga Hinata-_chan_ turut ambil bagian dari rencana gila Sakura-_chan._

END POV. Naruto.

.

.

End .

* * *

.

Hore cerita berakhir dengan geje. Hampir ajah ini fic ganti jadi ratent M gara-gara temenku. tetapi untungnya masih bisa selamat.

ano... ada yang masih mengingat saya?

HWAA~ Gomen beberapa hari ini banyak tugas dari semua mata pelajaran. *maklum otak pas-pasan* dan sakit selama 2 hari.

Pak botak jangan melototin saya~ Saya bakal ngerjaiin besok kok pak botak! #plak! *ini anak ngak sopan* pak ganteng juga jangan nagih2 klipingnya ke aku! nanti ada yang cemburu*ke-PD-an ini anak*

.

.

oke ripiunya minna-san!

dan terimakasih karena mau mengikuti fic geje ini.

.

.

mata o minna-san~

*kabur sebelum di temukan oleh pak botak*

.

.

.

Salam yukiko-chan. ^-^


End file.
